Prayer for the Digitalisman
by gomababe
Summary: What happens to the dd when 1: they split up and 2:one of the members of Tais group has a reaction to a strange plant in the DW


Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
  
Prayer for the Digitalisman Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon... Wish I did though, but the guys at Toei animation probably won't let me, unless I give them a big sack of money, which I don't have  
  
Author's note: This is my account of what happens between the episodes where Matt goes missing in the first series. This also takes place just before the digidestined face Puppetmon and just after when they all split up. No flames please, thank you.  
  
After Metalseadramon's defeat and Whamon's 'death', the digidestined turned their attention to the forest. It seemed so much more inviting than the beach right now, even though the digidestined knew that another one of the Dark Masters ruled the forests. His name was Puppetmon, and the children were just a little nervous about facing him.  
  
"Tai... for the last time! Why don't you think of everyone else for a change!" Matt yelled as he stood next to Mimi, who had her hands slapped over her ears to drown out the argument.  
  
"What? All I'm saying is that we don't have time for this! I'm upset, of course I am, Whamon was a good friend... but I say we defeat the Dark Masters first, then worry about mourning for our friends... they wouldn't want us to lose just because we kept thinking about them whilst we were supposed to be fighting." Tai's voice had dropped to a low murmur. Matt finally relented as T.K tugged on his arm,  
  
"Tai's right, Matt. Wouldn't you rather get rid of those mean old Dark Masters first... We're not gonna forget about Whamon and the others." He said, his bright blue eyes sparkling with respect for both his older brother and Tai. Matt sighed,  
  
"I know kid... it's just that everyone has their own way of dealing with this right now." He turned to Mimi, who was standing up again, "You ok?" he asked. Mimi sniffled and nodded,  
  
"I'll be fine." She whispered, fighting back fresh tears. Izzy, who was sitting on a log nearby, looked up from his laptop, glad that the fighting had stopped.  
  
"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but the next logical step from here would be to go to the forest." He suggested. Tai nodded,  
  
"That's not a bad idea Izzy, anyone have any objections?" he called to the other digidestined, they all shook their heads. Tai beamed,  
  
"Well, one down and three to go." He chirped brightly, earning a glare from Matt. Tai didn't notice as he began talking with Agumon,  
  
"Oh, by the way Agumon... Way to kick some Metalseadramon butt. You know for a minute there you had us all going..." Agumon smiled,  
  
"Yeah, but I'd have been a digi-goner if it wasn't for Whamon... I'm going to repay him by getting rid of the other Dark Masters and making the Digital World better again." Tai and Agumon lead the group into the forest as they continued talking, Matt and Gabumon bringing up the back with Joe and Gomamon.  
  
Things didn't go very well for the digidestined from the start. Puppetmon separated the digidestined from their partners and each other using wooden dolls that he kept in his 'playhouse'. At first the digidestined were just transported from one place to the next and made to do some silly things, like landing in puddles and on their heads. Eventually Puppetmon tired of this and captured T.K, tying Matt up with a kind of stringy bark. When the others found and released him, he went hysterical over his younger brother's capture. Try as they might, no one could calm him down. Izzy sighed, as he tried to reason with the older, and taller, boy,  
  
"Listen Matt, we'll go look for him. I'm sure that if I programmed the digivices properly, we could follow his signal straight to wherever Puppetmon is keeping him hostage." Matt just glared at the red head,  
  
"We don't have time!" he yelled, "Puppetmon's doing God knows what to my little brother, and you want to sit around on that laptop all day?" Izzy stepped back a little, visibly hurt.  
  
"It was only a suggestion..." he muttered. As he stepped back, his arm rubbed against a couple of large, bluish purple leaves. He never noticed the hairs along the edge of the leaves lightly scratching against his bare skin. Tentomon attempted to cheer his partner up,  
  
"I thought it was a good idea Izzy, but Matt's obviously very worried about T.K. I'm sure that, if we were sure we had the time, he would have agreed." Izzy smiled at his bug like Digimon partner,  
  
"Thanks Tentomon... I should have realised it wasn't a feasible idea in the first place, considering Matt's reaction to the capture of his younger brother." Tentomon nodded; glad that Izzy understood why Matt had reacted the way he did to his suggestion. The group began to walk in the direction Matt thought he had seen Puppetmon take T.K. Izzy scratched lightly at his left wrist, not really noticing the stinging sensation it was creating, his mind fully set on figuring out where Puppetmon could have taken T.K.  
  
When the digidestined finally found the youngest member of their group, Matt disappeared to try and think the recent events over. None of the others knew where he had gone; only Joe noticed the general direction in which Matt was headed,  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Tai yelled at the older teen. Joe rubbed his glasses nervously against his sweatshirt,  
  
"I thought he was going to use the bushes... or something." He admitted. Tai let out a frustrated sigh,  
  
"Great one brother goes missing, then the other, what else could go wrong?" he muttered. Izzy shrugged and went back to his laptop, trying to figure out how to programme the digivices so that they would work properly in the forest. He blinked a little when the screen suddenly went blurry,  
  
"What the..." he shook his head quickly to clear his vision. Then he shut down his laptop, "It's probably the glare of the screen." He thought to himself, unconsciously scratching at his left wrist again. Tentomon didn't notice this as a group of Garbagemon attacked them. Everyone scattered as the Garbagemon aimed their attack... all except from Mimi,  
  
"... Let them do the running for a change!" she yelled as she threw the Garbagemon's attack right back at them. Izzy didn't know whether to think Mimi was being brave or just plain stupid. Sora grabbed Mimi's wrist and dragged her off towards the others. The Digimon immediately digivolved to get rid of the Garbagemon, Lillymon taking out two of them at once. As the smoke cleared, the digidestined noticed they'd missed one. Metalgreymon tried to stop Tai and Kari being sucked into the garbage can, unfortunately Tai lost his grip on his sister's wrist. Gatomon let go of Metalgreymon's leg and sailed after Kari, not caring about her own safety. As the digidestined of light and her partner were about to go into the garbage can...  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!" came a growl from behind the evil Digimon. The Garbagemon was instantly turned into ice and shattered. The digidestined looked up to see Matt walking nonchalantly from the forest edge into the clearing the digidestined had been chased into by the Garbagemon attack earlier.  
  
"Matt!" everyone cried out with joy,  
  
"Thanks for saving our necks... but did you have to cut it so close?" Agumon asked as he ran towards Metalgarurumon. The metallic wolf said nothing, but nearly shot Agumon with an 'Ice Wolf Snout' attack. Tai tried to figure out what had gotten into the usually gentle Digimon, which resulted in an al out fight between the digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship. Agumon warp digivolved to Wargreymon to try and reason with Metalgarurumon, to no avail. As the two groups of 'friends' continued fighting, Kari wandered off. Izzy frowned, and looked back at Tai. Seeing he was too busy trying to 'teach Matt a lesson' he followed the younger girl, Gatomon at his side. When he noticed Kari had stopped he stopped a little way away, so as not to interrupt the girl. He listened as Kari began talking to thin air... no there was a sparkle, catching the light just above her head.  
  
"What's she doing?" Gatomon asked,  
  
"She appears to be conversing with herself." Izzy replied, not sure if the cat like Digimon could actually see the sparkling piece of air.  
  
"She's losing it." Gatomon commented, proof to Izzy that Gatomon couldn't see what Izzy could. Both gasped as Kari started glowing with a bright white light...  
  
When everyone regained their senses, they noticed they were no longer in the Digital World. The entity that had 'borrowed' Kari's body to speak with them, told the remaining digidestined about why they had been chosen to protect the Digital World. He/she, they couldn't really tell, showed them past events, which finished when the digidestined first arrived at File Island. The entity bade farewell and transported them all back to the Digital World, as though nothing had happened. When Kari came around again, they found out she couldn't remember a thing of what happened. Tai just shrugged it off.  
  
Although Tai had forgiven Matt for the fight, Matt still wanted to leave,  
  
"I just want to figure myself out, you know, try and find myself." He explained. Tai reluctantly let him go. As the remaining kids went to move on, Mimi stopped and proclaimed she didn't want to fight any more. Tai was about to protest when Joe offered to stay behind and look after her until she came to her senses again. Tai was more reluctant about this, but finally agreed. Tai began leading his group further into the forest to meet whatever challenges lay ahead.  
  
After an hour of constant walking, Izzy began lagging behind,  
  
"Since when did the temperature rise so quickly?" he thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm.  
  
"Izzy, come on hurry up!" Tai yelled, Izzy looked up, blinking blearily; not too sure he had heard the older boy. Tai frowned, as Izzy didn't move, Tentomon waving a claw in front of his face. Izzy felt himself swaying, then the forest faded out as his legs gave way beneath him. The last thing he saw was Tentomon diving down to catch him and Tai's worried face peering at his. Then everything turned black as he passed out...  
  
To be continued...  
  
I'm mean aren't I? Please read and review this one too, thank you. 


End file.
